


I'm Gonna Love You (Like It's the End of the World)

by im_your_gay_dad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluffy Angst, Implied Death, M/M, One Shot, Shiro didn't disappear, a lot of the characters are mentioned, and by d i mean death, it's 1am and im kms with this, klance, klangst, one last dance, prepare for the d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_your_gay_dad/pseuds/im_your_gay_dad
Summary: "One last dance... Please." Lance's voice was small and watery as he looked at Keith. "For life," he moved Keith's arm so it rested on his own. "For love," he stepped even closer, leaving nothing between them, as if nothing would separate them. "For us." Keith dug his head into the nook of Lance's shoulder, holding onto that moment for as long as he could. Lance took that as a yes, and began to sing, singing an old, familiar tune, one not heard for a long time, from Earth.Keith and Lance are about to be bombarded by Galra enemies, so they share their last dance in the Galra ship's control room.





	I'm Gonna Love You (Like It's the End of the World)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Use one more effing comma I dare you  
> Me to Me: w,hat,,,,,do,,,,you,,,me,an,

          It was over. It was all over, for them at least. Sentries, guards, druids, just outside the door, minutes away from barging in. As he sat against the destroyed panel with Lance by his side though, he could truly say that it was worth it. The Galra wouldn't have enough supplies to fight for a long time with the main ship's controls down. Even if he died, it'll be with pride and with his Lance, his love by his side. He would join his father and perhaps his mother in whatever afterlife the universe threw at him, and he and Lance would travel there together.

          Speaking of Lance, he wasn't looking very well. Keith knew that he had a lot waiting for him back on Earth. God, that must be painful, knowing that he'd never see any piece of his home ever again. There would be no blue skies, green grass, garlic knots... No family, either. He'd always talked about how much he wanted to see his family again, and now he'd never be able to. They'd know no better, Keith assumes. The Garrison would've told them that Lance died, and they would be correct in a little while.

          He glanced over to see Lance looking at him. He got up and held out a hand expectantly. What was he doing? Keith took his hand and let him pull him up until they were face to face. Keith could see that he was trying so hard not to cry. He put one hand on his hip, and held the other tight. "One last dance... Please." Lance's voice was small and watery as he looked at Keith. "For life," he moved Keith's arm so it rested on his own. "For love," he stepped even closer, leaving nothing between them, as if nothing would separate them. "For us." Keith dug his head into the nook of Lance's shoulder, holding onto that moment for as long as he could. Lance took that as a yes, and began to sing, singing an old, familiar tune, one not heard for a long time, from Earth.

_You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine_

          They slowly swayed back and forth, clinging to each other. They weren't particularly on the beat, but they didn't care. Keith could hear the Galra outside the door, could hear them banging on the doors, barking orders to each other, and tried to block them out, focusing on Lance as he thought of everything that had brought them to that moment. The plan was impenetrable. They had already defeated Zarkon once, so this should have been nothing. Instead, the Galra caught on to their plan due to a Marmoran spy, of all things, and now they were going to die on a Galran ship. Their teammates didn't know how bad the situation was. Communications were cut on their ends, and they heard the rest of the team leaving vargas ago. They would be fine. They could get new pilots for blue and red, new star-crossed lovers who would fight and love and die by each other's side. They would mourn, and perhaps their bodies would be buried on earth, or burned and scattered among the stars. The team would move on, and grow stronger. Keith knows it.

_You make me happy, when skies are grey_

          God, they had been so happy together, hadn't they? Keith had already known that he'd be with Lance for the rest of his life, and there they were. After years of fighting, and then years of loving each other to pieces, they were going to go down together. Another few months and Keith might've been a McClain. Lance had proposed after all. He had been a stuttering mess, taking Keith to a cliff overlooking a garden with three identical moons and asking him to join the family. They were going to have the wedding when they got back to Earth. It gave them a little more hope. But they wouldn't have that now, would they? It would still be Lance McClain and Keith Kogane, rivals who, despite their differences, loved each other past the ends of the universe and lived and died at each other's side.

_You'll never know, Dear, how much I love you,_

          He really would never know. Despite years of being together, years of "I love you"s expressed in every way known, Lance would never truly know how much Keith loved him. He loved him for his beauty; his flawless skin, his little curls, his long legs, the beauty in his voice, his freckles, his everything. He loved him for his personality: his awful jokes, his hopeless flirting, his mastermind plans, his eloquent diplomacy, his charming aura. He also loved him for his flaws: his insecurities, his self-sacrificial complex, his hastiness to get things done, his heart that was too, too big for a war like this. He loved all of this, and he may never experience it again.

_Please don't take my Sunshine away_

          Keith held on tight, as if letting go would mean letting go forever. He didn't want to die. He didn't want _Lance_ to die. He wanted to go back to the castle, where Hunk would bake cookies that wouldn't break their teeth or turn them into ferrets, and they would all eat and be happy, and Pidge would nag at Keith and Lance for being to "mushy-gushy" because "Seriously, guys? In front of my space goo?" Shiro would ruffle Keith's hair and tell him not to pull a stunt like that ever again. He'd thank Lance for being there with Keith. Allura would put them through even more vigorous training exercises, because "What if something like that happens again? We can't have any of you dying on the team." She would say that, but they'd know that she cares. God, Keith just wants to go back, and be okay, and be with Lance, even for just one more day. He knows that won't happen though, as their bayards and helmets lay useless on the floor, something symbolic and really showing of how ready they are to just give up.

          Lance starts to hum the tune, and Keith knows that the song is going to end. He doesn't want the song to end. He cries on Lance's shoulder, and he knows that he can feel it, but just keeps humming, as if nothing was wrong, as if they were completely fine, back at home, wherever that is. Keith wonders how that would be. Would they be just like this, swaying back and forth, dancing in the early hours of the morning in their forties, fifties, beyond? Would they get a house together? Would they have had children, little ones to bring up and teach about life? He could only imagine, and no matter how much he wanted it, he knew that it was out of his reach. He just hoped that in another life, another time, they could be happy together.

          The door starts to give way, and Keith slowly stops crying enough to kiss Lance one last time. He feels his lips, his hands, his emotions, tastes the tears that both of them have shed, and pours everything that he has into that kiss, trying to get everything out to Lance before their world ends.

          The door opens, and out of the corner of his eye, Keith can see the hundreds of thousands of soldiers. He knows that they don't care for taking them as slaves. He looks at Lance in the eye and feels his love, feels Lance's love, as it goes between them, unstoppable by any force of nature or otherwise.

"Til death do us part, Sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> And then they dance together among the stars until the end of time.
> 
> tbh I started crying a few times and almost made it a happy ending but hey, someone's gotta angst


End file.
